


never one without the other

by moth_fuzz



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Can be seen as romantic or platonic ig, Gen, Kindred - Freeform, Kindred has my fav lore, Trying to be cryptic here i dunno if i succeded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:08:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27775864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moth_fuzz/pseuds/moth_fuzz
Summary: Wherever they went, they left behind a trail of sorrow and despair.
Relationships: Tim "Nemesis" Lipovšek & Juš "Crownshot" Marušič
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	never one without the other

**Author's Note:**

> I have to upload this on my phone so i'm sorry if the way the text is set is messed up pls tell me if i should change something i can't get it to look like i want it to x.x  
> Also wrestling the tags and realationships into place was a M E S S  
> Many many thanks to FabulousHasi for betaing i'd link u but i dunno how on here skfnnfndkd <33  
> Also thanks for the prompt to hexburn!!

Wherever they went, they left behind a trail of sorrow and despair. Tim didn’t remember anymore how long they were already roaming the realms and sometimes he wondered when they would stop. But, he thought, in the end it didn’t matter. Their purpose was to bring every life to its end when its time was due, so they would continue until human life was no more.

It did not happen often, every few hundred years or so, that a mortal would try and follow them. Some out of curiosity, some because they took a loved one with them. This time it was the latter. Jus smelled him from miles away, baring his teeth, but Tim calmed him down with his softly spoken words. “Let them come, they know what end they will meet.“ “Maybe we can chase this one again. I didn’t get the chance to properly stretch my legs for far too long,“ Jus growled. “We will see to it when their time has come, as we always do.“ So they waited until the soul blinded by revenge caught up with them.

It was a boy, barely hitting puberty, but his eyes were determined as they bore into them, hands gripping tightly onto a spear. “You! You killed my brothers! I came to take your lives now too!“ The wolf’s deep rumbling laugh filled the air between them, as he stalked closer to their prey and the boy tried to still his shaking hands.. He knew what was coming, but tried to face his fate with courage. He chose to do this, so he would finish it. The singsong voice of the lamb reached him then, almost lulling him into believing he would be safe. “You knew what they would risk, going into battle. They knew as well. It was time for them to meet the fate every being has to face.“ “No, I refuse to believe that! They didn’t deserve that!“ the boy shouted, voice filled with rage but trembling all the same. "We don't decide who deserves or doesn't deserve to meet us, we take everyone who doesn't have time left here." Hearing those cold words the boy burst into tears, rage being replaced by bitter grief as he realized he wouldn't be able to avenge his brothers. He sank to the hard ground, curling up and trying to deal with the feelings crashing onto him like waves trying to drown him.

When he looked up again the Wolf and the Lamb were long gone.

Wolf asked the lamb, as he often did when something like that happened: “Tim, do you understand why they come after us?“ Tim thought about it for a moment, then said: “They are sad because things changed before they were ready for them to change, dear Wolf. Imagine what you would feel if we were torn apart.“ “But no one can do that! And I would tear everyone apart who’d dare to try!“ “And if someone managed to do it, despite everything?“ “I’d come to find you, of course.“ “I know you would.“


End file.
